The bitbeast killer
by hippo-girl
Summary: this fic is about Rei so yay for Rei fans it is a bit gory to start with but it gets better
1. Default Chapter

This fan fic is mainly about ray so yay for Ray fans pplleeasssssseeee review!!!!!!  
  
I am a good author I really am and stop saying ssuuuuuuurrrrre cos I know u are!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ray stood there staring into the murky, now red with blood pond, unawhere of his shocked dirty face. There shinning out of the murkiness was Maria's face clear as ever. But Ray knew it couldn't be her I mean he had just seen her die himself. Her blood was everywhere to prove it mixed with other people's blood!!!!! The worst thing is that he knew everyone who is now dead. The thoughts of Maria's death drifted back into his mind. He had watched her fall to the ground and lay motionless not breathing. He shook the memories out of his head but when he looked back at the pond Maria's face had gone. He suddenly felt something big and warm clamp over his shoulder. Ray looked up to find it was Lee (from the White Tigers) hand Lee put on this really big smile even though Ray knew he had been practising for quite a long while. Lee's puffy watery eyes gave it away that he had been crying. Ray managed a painful half smile back, he opened his mouth to say something to Lee but shut it again as he found that the words seemed to stick to the back of his throught. Ray still didn't know what was going on was this real? Did all all these people really die?  
  
Find out in the next chapter.....  
  
This was sooo annoying the spell checker went whenever I spelt Maria's name  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Rei's Memory

Hi its me again in this chapter we are gonna go back in time to see what happened so don't get freaked out when it describes Maria while she is alive. I should stop talking well typing and get on with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone was in London: The Blade Breakers, the White Tigers, The All Stars, Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny. They where all going for a picnic. Then suddenly they herd an ear-splitting, thunderous roar!!!!!! They all jerked their heads round towards where the roar had come from. "Tyson? Was that your stomach? "Kenny a short boy with mousy brown hair, goggles and a certain love for his laptop said. "Don't worry Kenny it wasn't my stomach this time" said Tyson a never give up kind of guy with an enormous appetite! Also captain of the Blade Breakers team. "What do you mean we have nothing to worry about we just herd a huge roar" Moaned Kenny. "I agree with Kenny on this one" Said a blonde happy go lucky guy (yet another member of the blade breakers) called Max. After the roar nothing happened so everyone soon forgot all about it. Everyone that is except Ray that is.  
  
Ha ha I am ending this chapter here I will send another chapter soon so don't worry  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Worried Rei

Rei: hey! How come this is such a tragic story????  
  
Hippo-girl: I like tragic stories  
  
Kai: me to  
  
Rei: You two I such sourpusses  
  
Kai and hippo-girl: -glare at Rei-  
  
Rei: -starts to sweat- I.um..i..i think I should leave now.  
  
Kai: You'd better run fast cat boy  
  
-Rei runs off with kai chasing him-  
  
Rei: hippo-girl! help me!  
  
Hippo-girl: I think I have some homework to do see ya  
  
Rei: noooo wait I need help!!!!  
  
The bitbeast killer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rei is a raven haired boy with great big amber eyes and a Chinese robe on. He is a member of the Bladebreakers yet had a secret love for Miria (a member of the white Tigers)  
(Hippo-girl: Anyway time for the actual story) Everyone settled down to have their picnic everyone except Rei and Kai that is. Kai was known for being solitary and cold (Kai is the captain of the Bladebreakers) But Rei usually joins in with everything. "mmf Rei" munch "why aren't" munch "you eating anything?" Tyson spluttered as half eaten food sprayed everywhere even over his friends! Everyone looked at him discusted "oops my bad guys" said Tyson as cheery as ever. Rei felt everyones eyes boring into him like daggers so he blushed and muttered something about not being hungry .  
Rei spent the next half an hour staring at the place he had heared the roar. He couldn't quite place where it was from but he had heard that roar before somewhere.......  
  
Hippo-girl: there finished I have the rest of the story but I am not gonna post it yet  
  
Rei: -still panting from when kai chased him- please put up the next chapter pleeeeeeaaaaassee I want to see where I heard that roar TELL ME NOW  
  
Kai: how come I am not in the story????? I don't want a fan fic just of him -glares at Rei-  
  
Rei: yeah this fic should have more of Maria in it  
  
-Kai and Rei glare at hippo-girl-  
  
Hippo-girl: come on guys take it easy  
  
Rei: if I was you I would run -takes out some homework for hippo-girl to do-  
  
Hippo-girl: noooooooo not that anything but that -starts running like hell  
  
Kai: hahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Rei: Kai? I didn't know you could laugh  
  
Kai: oh I mean -smirks-  
  
Rei: that's better (  
  
-Rei and Kai run after hippo-girl-  
  
hippo-girl: REVIEW PLEEAASSSEE AAAAAAAAAH NOT THE HOMEWORK ANYTHING BUT THE HOMEWORK 


	4. Rei remembers

Rei: oooohh finally I get to see where I heard that roar before  
  
Kai: Why don't you already know as you are actually Rei?  
  
Rei: oh yeah oh oh oh I know now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait I have forgotten it  
  
Hippo-girl: -sighs- why are you guys actually in my room?  
  
Rei and Kai: uuuuummmm  
  
Hippo-girl: -slaps forehead-  
  
Hippo-girl: Lets just get on with the fic ok?  
  
Kai: no  
  
Hippo-girl: why not?  
  
Kai: it's not about me -goes off in a huff-  
  
Hippo-girl: oh for goodness sake  
  
The bitbeast killer Chapter 4  
  
Suddenly Rei remembered what the roar was, it was......  
  
Hippo-girl: the end  
  
Rei: you bitch that is not fair I am calling my loyer  
  
Hippo-girl: um Rei have you forgotten that you are a fictional character?  
  
Rei: oh rite oops anyway HOW DARE YOU  
  
Kai: -smirks-  
  
Rei: shut up Kai  
  
Kai: didn't do anything  
  
Hippo-girl: JUST KIDDING HA HA HA FOOLED YOU WASN'T I FUNNY!!!!!!  
  
Rei: -glares at hippo-girl then gets out an English essay given by Mrs Mulvaney- hahahahahahahaha  
  
Hippo-girl: oh shit  
  
Mrs Mulvaney: You have 1 night to do it  
  
Hippo-girl:how the hell did you get in here????????????-kicks her out of the window- now that's just silly!!!!! Back to the story  
  
It was the roar of a....dying bitbeast Rei gasped for breath not here not in London the sound of a dying bitbeast is the worst thing you want to hear. As told by legend if you hear a bitbeasts death call it means your bitbeast is................  
  
Going to die!!!!!! And you may die defending it the thing that kills them is heartless and spares knowone and nothing. Rei was in a fluster who should he tell? Who would listen? Who would belive? Rei had grown up with the White Tigers like family. Lee was like a brother to him so he decided to get advise from Lee. "Lee" Rei called beconing to him. Lee got up and walked over to him his face both suspicious and curious. "well um well" Rei said uncertainly he didn't know whether he had it in him to say the truth out load. He gulped nervously. He felt sick and dizzy but he had to tell Lee he just had to. He felt Miria gazing at him a little way off. This made it even harder. "you know the roar we heard ealier?" "yeh" Answered Lee "well um well" The words where stuck in his throught he just couldn't say it.  
  
Hippo-girl: now that really is the end of that chapter  
  
Rei: -still gazing at the computer screen as if more words are gonna pop up for him  
  
Kai: um Rei? Are you alrite?  
  
Hippo-girl: Rei?  
  
Rei: wha oh rite yes hi wassup  
  
Hippo-girl: never mind REVIEW PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS IF I DON'T GET THEM THERE WONT BE A NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Mrs Mulvaney: yes what she said please review and REI WHAT KIND OF WORD IS WASSUP COME HERE EMEDIATLY!!!  
  
Hippo-girl: what the hell!!!!!How the bloody hell did you get back in  
  
Rei: help me someone  
  
Kai: he he he he  
  
Mrs Mulvaney: what are you laughing at young man? And you know you shouldn't be wearing face paint looks like I will be seeing you all in detention tomorrow.  
  
Hippo-girl: What the hell did I do??????  
  
Mrs Mulvaney: You said hell no come -on grabs everyone by the ears-  
  
Hippo-girl: oooooowwwwww review please ooooww 


End file.
